


Changed - Not the Bots You Used to Know

by Archer8408



Series: Changed [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Experimentation, I Still Don't Know If What Happens Counts as Body Modification, M/M, Major body modification, Nobody Dies, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer8408/pseuds/Archer8408
Summary: A sinister plot is happening. This includes the disappearance of ex-Decepticon Council Mechanism Cyberwarp. A set of Cybertronian Flier Twins, and finally one of the most ruthless Autobot Bounty Hunters in the galaxy.But then this disappearances start happening on Earth. Bee Team Autobot Sideswipe, and Rescue Bot Blurr disappear.Nobody knows where. Not even their teams.When Sideswipe and Blurr wake up, they where put through and experience that changed them physically. They have to adapt to these new forms, alongside their four new teammates.
Relationships: Blurr/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Series: Changed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803223
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communcation Key:  
> "---" - Normal Speecg

Two Cybertronians drove towards the Ruins of the Old City of Kaon, from before the Great War. One of them was forest green, and dark purple. The other one was chameleon brown. Both of them transformed into mech framed mechanisms. The brown-armored mech’s armor changed to a different shades of brown as he moved around. Both of them turned to each other, purple Decepticon symbols shining brightly on the front of their chassis armor.  
“Where is it again?” the green and purple armored mech asked, turning around. The chameleon brown armored mech scoffed, moving his hand to the side in the air, and pushing away a stack of scrap metal. A hatch flying up from underneath the scrap metal.  
“Oh, I forgot that’s where it was,” the green armored mech stated, as he jumped down the hatch. The brown armored mech walked over there, climbing so he was just underneath where the hatch sat on the surface. The brown armored mech held his servo up, dragging it backwards, and the hatch shut above him, the scrap metal piling up above him.  
The two mechs dropped down into a hallway, the two of them walked forwards. They entered a large chamber, with a staircase heading down to the floor of that room.  
“Home sweet home,” the green and purple armored mech said, looking around the room. Then he glanced at the brown armored mech. “Right Sandstorm?”  
Sandstorm nodded, crossing his arms. “It’s the only home we know. The person we serve, who took us in when we came out of the Well of Allsparks, nowhere else to go.” He shook his helm. “We have a lot to thank him for.”  
“We do have a lot to thank him for, mainly including our upgrades,” Venomstraight agreed with a nod of his helm.  
“Sandstorm, Venomstraight. I require your assistance down here,” a booming voice commanded.  
The forest green armored mech sighed. Sandstorm walked down the staircase, while Venomstraight slid down the banister. They then walked into a lab area at the bottom of the staircase.  
Ten test tubes were in the room, four on the left wall, four on the right wall. A control panel and a couple of monitors were on the back wall. Well, what was the back wall. The entire right side of the wall, and a majority of the left was a wall. Half of the left side of the wall was an open door. Leading back to who knows where.  
A purple armored mech with a single servo was standing at the control panel, slowly typing with his only available servo. His only servo.  
“Yes Boss? You needed us?” Sandstorm asked, still having his arms crossed. As his optics bore into the back of the older mechs’ helm.  
“That’s right, I need you two to go out and collect two more test subjects for me,” the Leading Decepticon replied, tapping a couple of keys on the keyboard.  
Two files came up.  
One of a red Cybertronian split-spark twin speedster.  
The other of a light blue and white Velocitronian.  
The two followers looked between each other, then back at their Leader.  
“We have two sucessfuls, then we have the other set of split-spark twins,” Venomstraight asked. “Why do we need two more? What’d be the point?”  
The leading Decepticon, and the two younger mech’s as the eldest mech’s single red cyclops optic landed on them. “One of them is a Velocitronian. Not many of them are on Cybertron, and I would like to see how the transition goes for him. Stormrider and Flamerider are not split-spark twins. For the split-spark twin Autobot, his split-spark is here on Cybertron, working high up in the Elite Guard. I do not want to risk you two being compromised by the Elite Guard trying to go after him. Also, I would like to see what happens when you only transform one of the split-sparks. It will also be considerably easier considering these two are on Earth.”  
The leading mech went silent before he added, “The Autobot speedster is also part of a combiner team. One of them changes into a sword, I wonder if the mechanism that was the sword would become the arm this Autobot was currently. Or if they just wouldn’t be able to create their combiner.” Then he turned back around typing in a few commands.  
Sandstorm uncrossed his arms, letting them dangle at his sides. He took a deep breath, shaking his helm, recrossing his arms. As it was the position his arms felt more comfortable in. “When are we leaving?”  
The cannon-armed mech nodded his helm towards the Space Bridge in the main chamber of their base.  
“Now,” was the single word Shockwave said, as the Space Bridge cycled up behind the three Decepticons.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communcation Key:  
> ::---:: - Com-Link  
> "---" - Normal Speech

::Sideswipe, what’s your location:: Bumblebee asked the red speedster through the team com-link. Blaster fire sounding in the background.  
The red sports car sped down the street, on the outskirts of Crown City. Heading towards where the rest of the Bee Team was.  
“I’m heading towards you guys now,” Sideswipe responded, as he sped up, quickly going over the speed limit.  
::Actually, Sideswipe. We don’t need you here:: Strongarm replied through the com-link.  
Sideswipe would’ve rolled his optics if he was in his bi-pede form. “How often do you say that? Give me a perfectly good reason why I shouldn’t come and help you take down some ‘Cons?”  
::Strongarm’s right, Sideswipe. We have one of the Decepticons in custody, in stasis cuffs. And we almost have the other one---:: Bumblebee was cut off, but a loud thump! in the background, a defeated groan, and Grimlock cheering. ::We have the other one in custody now, thanks to Grimlock. We’ll transport them back to the base. But Fix-it picked up two other Decepticon signals closer to your area, they kept disappearing, and reappearing. Scout it out, and report back. There might not be any, if you find any, don’t engage. Unless they spot and attack you first. But call for back-up as soon as possible. Got it, Sideswipe?::  
Sideswipe sighed. “Got it ‘Bee.”  
::I’ll have Fix-It send the coordinates over to you.::  
Bumblebee cut the com between him and Sideswipe. After a couple of minutes of Sideswipe speeding aimlessly down the road, a tracking map appeared on his GPS. The tracking map showed the two Decepticons off the road, in the forest. Sideswipe groaned, and turned off the main road, onto one leading into the forest.  
Sideswipe pulled into the empty campsite, the location where the side road led him. He groaned and transformed, so he could head into the forest. Where the Decepticons were.  
“Of course, don’t let Sideswipe be in the battle. Send Sideswipe to check out ‘Con signals,” Sideswipe mocked, mimicking Strongarm’s voice, as he walked into the forest.  
He knocked tree branches that were at his level, some of them snapping clean off the tree trunk. Sideswipe slowly trudged through the forest, and soon enough he entered a clearing. His arm armor slid open, revealing his tracking GPS. The two Decepticon signals were near him, like they were closing in on him. But they also glitched out, they’d be there one moment, then reappear closer to Sideswipe.  
The Autobot looked around, his paranoia taking hold of him. His abandonment paranoia, that he’d had since Steeljaw took over and destroyed the Scrapyard. Sideswipe took a couple of deep vents, and went to his com-link.  
“‘Bee, I don’t have optics on the ‘Cons, but their signals are weird. They keep glitching out, and they… seem to be closing in on me,” Sideswipe said, nervously spinning around. Trying to keep his optics around him at all times. Trying to make it so he wouldn’t get jumped by these ‘Cons. Especially since they didn’t know what ‘Cons were around him.  
After the Bee Team took down the Decepticon Council, Steeljaw had escaped their custody. Disappearing into the Cybertronian Criminal Underworld. He supposedly created a new ‘pack.’ Then him and his pack went to the museum Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Sideswipe went to before they ended up on Earth. Steeljaw brought down the Space Bridge, and came back to Earth with his allies.  
Nobody knows where Steeljaw is, or his pack.  
It took Sideswipe a couple of minutes to realize that the only thing that he was receiving from his com-link was static. Sideswipe pressed on his ccom-link again, asking, “Grimlock? ‘Bee? Drift? Strongarm? Anyone?”  
The red mech’s paranoia got a hold of him, and his spark started pounding. He got static again, until a screeching noise came through his com-link. Hurting both of his audio receptors even though it should’ve hurt one. The panel on his arm armor snapped shut. Sideswipe fell to one of his knees, holding both of his servos over audio receptors.  
The screeching noise stopped after a few moments. Sideswipe groaned, as he let his servos drop from the sides of his helm.  
He immediately went back to his com-link trying again. “Grim, ‘Bee, Drift, Anyone?” Sideswipe asked again. His hearing was slightly muffled, and he could only slightly make out the static.  
Sideswipe got back to his pedes, as he heard pede steps and the rustling of grass. He turned around to see the brown chameleon-wrap mech, standing alongside the forest green and purple mech.  
The Autobot saw the Decepticon signals on their chassis armor, and quickly got into a fighting stance. Sandstorm and Venomstraight both glanced at each other, the two of them letting out small laughs. Sideswipe glared at the two of them, as they slowly walked away from where they stood, circling the Autobot. The red armored mech dropped his stance, keeping his optics trained on Sandstorm, one of the mechs that was circling him.  
“So how did you like my tricks?” Sandstorm asked, looking at Sideswipe. His crimson optics bearing into Sideswipe’s.  
Sideswipe was barely able to make it out, he only picked up a few words. ‘My’ and ‘Tricks.’ “You’re asking me if I liked your tricks? What are they, the flickering symbol? Or the deafening com-link?”  
Venomstraight laughed, and Sandstorm kept a straight face, unamused by Venom’s response. The brown armored mech smirked. “How about that I was behind both of them, Sideswipe.”  
The red armored mech straightened up, and asked, “How do you know my designation? And what are yours?”  
The two Decepticons stopped circling Sideswipe, standing next to each other. They glanced at each other then back to Sideswipe.  
Venomstraight put his left arm in front of his chassis, mockingly bowing. “Venomstraight. Nice to meet you Autobot.”  
Sandstorm crossed his arms, pointing his frame sideways, but keeping his helm trained on Sideswipe. “Sandstorm, nice to meet you, Sideswipe.”  
Sideswipe raised an optical brow, looking at the two Decepticons in front of him. “Are those your actual designations, or are you lying to me? Because if I get back to my team, we’ll search you two up in the database. Find out what crimes you committed, and take you down.”  
Venomstraight laughed, a whole hearted laugh. While Sandstorm simply smirked.  
“That’s a big ‘if.’ Well, there is no ‘if,’” Sandstorm stated, as Venomstraight quickly lunged forwards. Venom dug his talon-like digits into the exposed protoform between Sideswipe’s arm armor and shoulder armor. The Decepticon let go of Sideswipe, as he stumbled backwards, as his vision blurred. The Autobot didn’t fall to his pedes, but kept on them.  
Sideswipe looked forwards, and his vision was very blurred. But he could make out the crouched form of Venomstraight on the ground. Sandstorm was still standing where he was. Both of them had smirks on their face plates. Sandstorm slowly stalked forwards, as Venom got out of his crouch. Spreading his talons, on his left servo, showing Sideswipe the energon staining the tips of his digits.  
“And the reason I said there was no ‘if.’ You’ll be coming with us, the Decepticon we serve has taken a liking to you. Well, not to you. More specifically your spark-type. Split-spark twins, quite rare. Most don’t survive till their adult upgrades, impressive. Well, your brother is more impressive, more accomplishments. While your only ones are crimes, well, that and taking down the Decepticon High Council.”  
Sideswipe’s optics widened at the mention of his brother, as he sank to the ground. His helm spinning from the Venomstraight’s venom.  
::Sideswipe, come in:: Bumblebee called over the com-link.  
“‘Bee,” Sideswipe coughed out, his voice full and overlapped with static. “Need… help…”  
Sandstorm looked at Venom, who held up his servo with Sideswipe’s energon coating the tips of his digits. The green armored mech dug his claws into the same hole he made previously in Sideswipe’s protoform. Energon and a yellow-bronze poison leaked out of the wounds. As Sideswipe’s got shutdown procedures popping up on his HUD.  
::Sideswipe what’s going on, the Team and I are on our way:: Bumblebee asked, his voice leaking concern.  
“Decep… ticons,” Sideswipe got out, as the shutdown procedures finished on his HUD. Venomstraight pulled his claws out of Sideswipe’s protoform, letting the Autobot sink fully to the ground.  
::Sideswipe we’re a couple of minutes out---:: Bumblebee started to say, but was cut off as Sideswipe slipped into shutdown stasis.  
Venom grabbed Sideswipe, holding him up from his shoulder armor.  
Sandstorm pressed his com-link, saying, “Shockwave, we have the test subject. If you could send a Space Bridge, that would be useful---”  
A Space Bridge Portal opened in front of the two Decepticons and their Autobot prisoner. Sandstorm nodded his helm towards the portal. “You first, Venom.”  
Venomstraight smiled, showing his fangs. He walked backwards through the portal, dragging the unconscious frame of Sideswipe in front of him. Sandstorm then clasped his servos behind him, and walked through the Space Bridge Portal.  
It closed behind Sandstorm.  
The two mechs walked through the giant frame of the Space Bridge Portal in their base back on Cybertron. Sideswipe still wasn’t conscious, and Shockwave walked out of the lab area.  
“Good, you did get the right member of Bumblebee’s Team. Sideswipe, the split-spark twin to Elite Guardsmen Sunstreaker,” Shockwave stated, he turned around, walking back into the small lab area.  
Sandstorm and Venomstraight followed their leader, walking past all of the test tubes. Ten of which glowed yellow on the metal parts of the tube, the top and the bottom. The other two didn’t glow yellow, and just where gunmetal gray.  
Venom walked past Shockwave, and Sandstorm who stopped next to Shockwave, observing something that was on the monitors. The green armored mech dragged Sideswipe, into the corridor on the wall from the monitors.  
It turned out to be prison cells there. Venomstraight walked into the first prison cell on the left, picked up Sideswipe, laying him on the small berth in the cell. He then walked back out, pressing his servo on the servo scanner on the wall to the left of the cell. A panel opened up at optic level, sending out a beam of light that scanned over his optic.  
Energon laser bars sprung up, trapping the red armored mech in the cell. Venom then turned around, and pulled open a cupboard in the wall. Energon cubes were stacked in the cupboard. Venom picked up two cubes. Then walked further back into the cell area.  
Venom stopped in front of the only occupied cell. Two mechs who looked practically the same where curled up together on the tiny berth. They were both fliers, while one was orange and white. While the other one was blue and white. The orange one had orange goggles dropping down on his helm. The blue one had an energon blue visor covering his optics.  
The Decepticon rapped his knuckles on the wall next to the cell.  
Both of the seekerlings stirred slightly, with the blue one perking up first. He moved slightly, making sure he didn’t move his brother’s helm off his shoulder plating. The blue one, wrapped one against his brother’s waist, sitting up against the wall.  
“Hey, Stormrider,” Venom said quietly, addressing the conscious twin. The Decepticon pressed his servo against the servo scanner, and some of the energon laser bars came down. Leaving a small gap in between the top and bottom of the cell. Venomstraight held out one of the servos with the energon cubes in it. Stormrider took it, setting it on the leg armor that didn’t have his brother laying on it. Then Venom passed the other cube, and then the energon bars closed up the cells again.  
“Thank you,” Stormrider said softly, as he broke the seal on one of the energon cubes. He took a sip of it as Venom walked away, back down the hallway, and passed the still-unconscious frame of Sideswipe.  
***  
The Bee Team transformed at the empty campsite, looking around. Grimlock hopped off his trailer, dropping the tarp on top of his trailer. Drift deployed his pupils, both of them landing on the ground, holding their weapons in their servos, before stowing them on their backplating.  
Bumblebee turned towards his team. “Two on two teams. Nobody goes alone. Sideswipe sounded distressed when I got back through to him. He said he came across the two Decepticons that where flickering on and off the tracking map.” The leading Autobot looking at Strongarm. “Strongarm with me. Drift and Grimlock. Jetstorm and Slipstream. If you find Sideswipe or either of the ‘Cons comm for back-up.”  
The two mini-cons saluted the Lieutenant, as the both ran into the forest, unknown to them that, that was the direction Sideswipe went to earlier. Drift rolled his optics, as he turned on his heel, walking behind him, Grimlock waddled into the trees, behind his ‘teamie.’ Bumblebee and Strongarm turned around, heading into the forest behind them.  
Slipstream and Jetstorm walked slowly through the forest. Occasionally stepping over broken off tree branches. The pair of minicons slowly made it to the clearing where Sideswipe was taken earlier. Jetstorm looked around cluelessly. But Slipstream noticed the energon stains sinking into the soil beneath them. Killing the grass as it did.  
Slipstream gasped, gathering his best friend and partner’s attention. Jetstorm walked over to Slipstream, kneeling next to him. The mostly red armor minicon ran his digits over the energon stain, the energon coating the very tips of his digits. Jetstorm then glanced over and saw the yellow-bronze venom.  
“Look,” Jetstorm stated, pointing over to the yellow venom. The two minicons stood up, and Jetstorm went to his com-link. “Master Drift,” the mainly black armored minicon said, glancing at his best friend. “We found a hint to Sideswipe’s disappearance.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communcation Key:  
> "---" - Normal Speech  
> "---" - Communcation Relay (Cybertronian Skype)

“The energon Jetstorm and Slipstream found is Sideswipe’s. While this… other substance, I can’t identify. It does not match any Cybertronian or Earthen substances,” Fix-it said, typing on the main console. Sideswipe’s energon was on a little glass platter, with his CNA scan and his picture hovering above it. While the yellow-bronze poison was next to it, set up the same way, but it had a holographic question mark above it.  
“So Sideswipe might have been taken by these two mystery ‘Cons?” Russell asked, looking at the Autobots he shared his home with.  
“I’m afraid so, Russell,” Bumblebee admitted sadly. The Leader had his arms crossed, and was looking down at the ground.  
“Maybe it was Steeljaw, I mean Optimus and our friends on Cybertron said that Steeljaw escaped to Earth with a bunch of random ‘Cons from the Cybertronian Criminal Underworld. They haven’t identified the other ‘Cons besides Steeljaw,” Russell pointed out. Then he pointed at the mystery liquid. “Maybe one of those Decepticons have that weird liquid as some weird defensive thing like how Quillfire has his quills?”  
“That’s actually a good idea, Russell,” Bumblebee said, looking foundly down at Russell. Then he looked back up at Fix-it. “Fix-it, see if you can get in contact with Optimus and the Temporary High Council.”  
Fix-it nodded, and started to say, “Of course Lieutenant---nant---nant.” He started to glitch out on the end, Denny jogged up to the command center, smacking the mini-con on the back of his helm. Fix-it stumbled forwards, and Denny shook his hand.  
“Of course, Lieutenant,” Fix-it repeated as he started trying to contact the Cybertronian Council.  
***  
Sideswipe groaned as he pulled himself out of recharge. His helm was pounded, and everything seemed too bright, everything too loud. He sat up on the small berth, holding his arm over his optics, trying to protect his optics from the light.  
“Well, well, well, look who’s awake,” Venomstraight said, where he was leaning against the wall across from Sideswipe’s cell.  
“What did you do to me? Where am I?” Sideswipe asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding frantic. Even though some of it leaked into his voice.  
Venom let out a small laugh, looking at the imprisoned Autobot with his emerald colored optics. “You’re at our base. When we came out of the well, Sandstorm and I. We were taken in by a Decepticon. He has raised us, and given us upgrades. I think you know what mine is.”  
“Poison?” Sideswipe asked, Venom confirmed with a nod of his helm.  
“Mhm. System affecting venom, well, that is one of them, I have another. Sandstorm has magnets in his servos, while I have needles. His magnets are super-powerful. Then my other upgrade is… a hallucinating venom, I guess is the best description. System affecting venom in the left servo, hallucinating venom in the right one.” When he said which venom was in which servo, he gestured with each. “Sandstorm’s other is a signal scrambler-slash-cloaking device that he can turn-off-and-on in his processor,” Venom said, moving his servos to the sides. Before he re-crossed his arms. “Sorry for the helmache. I guess.” He shrugged, and walked over to the energon cabinet. It slid open, revealing a bunch of energon cubes. Sideswipe perked up, and Venom cracked it open, dropping some additives in it.  
Sideswipe then tensed back up, as the energon lasar bars dropped. Venom had the cube in his hand, it was inside of the cell, as was the energon cube. The red armored Autobot scooted back on his berth. The Decepticon groaned, and he said, “Trust me, I’m not trying to poison you. It’s just something to help with your helmache. We all get them, Sandstorm and myself. Cons of our upgrades, little bits of my poison filter it’s way into my energon lines. I’ve built up immunity to it, but still, it gives me slight helmaches, occasionally. Sandstorm signal scrambler-cloaking device thing gives him pretty bad helm aches. I know for a fact that my both of my venom’s gives ‘bots helmaches.”  
The red armored mech reluctantly took it, cracking it open. He drank some of it, and he didn’t want to agree, but whatever additives Venomstraight added did help his helmache.  
“See, I told you it helps,” Venom said with a smirk on his face plating. He pushed himself off the wall. Heading into the lab portion of the base.  
Sideswipe dropped the empty shell of the energon cube on the floor of his cell. He leaned his helm back against the wall, crossing his arms, closing his optics. Trying to reach out to his brother through their split spark bond.  
That only ended in agony. Sideswipe screamed, as pain raced through his entire frame. He fell off the tiny berth, writhing in agony. Venomstraight came back into the cell area, and saw Sideswipe laying on the ground.  
“Sweet Primus, how big of an idiot do you think we are. We know about the split-spark twin bond communication thing that you guys have. If we have things that can block spark bonds, did you think we wouldn’t put one on you?” The Decepticon asked, looking at the Autobot.  
Sideswipe gasped for air, laying back on the ground, a servo over his spark chamber. He half-sat up, tilting his frame towards the bars of the cell. “Where is it?” He asked, his voice pleading, and in pain.  
Venomstraight shrugged, and pointed at his spark chamber. Sideswipe’s optical brows shot up, as he glanced at Venom. The Decepticon shrugged again. “Buddy if you truly want to check, do it. I’m not leaving. Plus, Sandstorm, myself, and our leader have all seen your spark. Mainly red with streaks of yellow. Is that why you chose your armor to be that color? Because of the color of your spark?”  
Sideswipe growled, and turned his back to the Decepticon. Venom rolled his eyes, and left the area of the prison cells where he was located. He had lied about staying. Sideswipe took a deep vent, and retracted his armor, along with his protoform. A pale red light filtered through Sideswipe’s prison cell. He looked down to where his spark was. Venomstraight did know what color his spark was. It was pale red, with yellow streaks running through it.  
On the side of his spark casing was a little device, Sideswipe saw it, and tried to pry it off with his digits. It just brought agony, as he fell onto his back. His servo slipped away from his spark chamber. Sideswipe just laid there, as pain ripped through his frame. His vocalizer cut out, after the last shock from the bond-blocker.  
Venomstraight came back, seeing the semi-conscious Sideswipe on the ground. Venom groaned, and he pressed his servo against the servo scanner. The optic scanner revealed itself, the energon lasar bars came down. The Decepticon grabbed Sideswipe by his shoulder plating, picking him up, and laying him down on the small berth. Sideswipe groaned, letting his left arm dangle off the berth.  
“Sweet Primus, Autobot. Are you really this stupid? If you want to keep your Twin safe until further notice, I’d suggest you’d try not to escape or take off the bond blocker. We are the only bots who can take it off are us, without damaging you. That’s something we don’t want to do,” Venom said, pulling a syringe out of his subspace. Sideswipe’s optics widened at that.  
He managed to get out, “How… why do you need a syringe? You already have needle-digits.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t think you have the strength to undo the transformation you did to look at your spark chamber. If you let me give you it, it’s not venom or poison, I’m just trying to give you privacy,” Venomstraight said, before injecting the concoction into Sideswipe. He then subspaced the syringe, before shifting Sideswipe’s protoform and armor back over his spark chamber.  
“Thanks… I guess,” Sideswipe said, as he shifted on the berth. Venom nodded in acknowledgement, as he left the open cell. Sideswipe realized too late that the cell was open. And that it was too late for him to try and make an escape. The energon lasar bars came back up, and Venom walked away from the cell. Sideswipe groaned and laid back in his cell.  
***  
“I’ve gotten through to the High Council,” Fix-it said, all the rest of the Bee Team gathered themselves in front of the former bridge of the Alchemor. The humans were out on a trip to the supermarket.  
“We ain’t the High Council. We’re just subbin’ till we got proper replacements,” Jazz stated, as they appeared on the screen. Bulkhead, Jazz, Ratchet were all standing next to each other. Windblade was standing in front of all of them, with her wings essentially blocking the others from coming in front of her. Bulkhead was on her left, Jazz on her right, Ratchet directly behind her.  
“Yeah, I don’t really plan on being a Council ‘Bot for the rest of my life. Leading the newly reformed Wreckers with Jackie sounds like so much more fun,” Bulkhead said.  
“Wheeljack, y’know that sounds like something he would do. Who else is on that Team?” Bumblebee asked.  
“Wheeljack,” Bulkhead corrected, “Springer, Roadbuster, Whirl, Twin-Twist, and Topspin. Springer, Roadbuster, Whirl, Twin-Twister and Topspin apparently got off Cybertron together. They were a couple dozen galaxies away, they just got back. But they were happy to find Wheeljack, and happy to rebuild the Wreckers with him. Ultra Magnus was not happy, he was very, very irritated. Explosions coming from Wheeljack are regular.”  
Bulkhead let out a small laugh, and the rest of the High Council looked at him. Except for Ratchet, he just face-palmed.  
“That’s great,” Bumblebee said, as the rest of his Team glared at him. With Russell throwing a rock at his leg. He looked down at the young human.  
“Hey, where’s Slick?” Windblade asked, noticing the red speedster’s disappearance.  
Bumblebee then remembered why they were calling. “That’s why we’re calling… Sideswipe… disappeared. And we don’t have a lead. We think it might be Steeljaw and his new pack. The only clue we have is one Jetstorm and Slipstream found. Sideswipe’s spilled energon, and some weird yellow-bronze liquid near his spilled energon.”  
The four temporary Council Members froze, all of them tensing up.  
“You know something about this don’t you?” Drift asked, walked away from the supply rack he stood in front of. Walking over next to Bumblebee.  
Ratchet sighed. “Yes, we have. Three Autobots have been botnapped. One of them was a `Bounty Hunter. The other two were Twins. It’s happened over the last year. The Bounty Hunter was first, then it was… Cyberwarp, one of the Decepticon Council Bots. Stormrider, and Flamerider, seekerling younglings, just disappeared. That was less than a week ago. The only thing found at the scenes of their botnappings were the botnapped Cybertronian’s energon and a yellow-bronze liquid. Examination showed it to be some sort of system shutting down venom.”  
All of the Bee Team Bots froze, and looked at their friends on Cybertron.  
Grimlock walked forwards, and transformed into his bi-pede form. “So Sideswipe was somehow botnapped by some bot that was on Cybertron less than a week ago. If he didn’t have access to a Space Bridge he couldn’t have gotten to Earth in an week.”  
Strongarm looked at the Dinobot in surprise, as did the rest of the team.  
“What?” Grimlock asked, shrugging his shoulder. “It’s common sense, when Optimus would contact us saying that he’d be leaving Cybertron and heading to Earth. He’d be here about a week after contacting us.”  
“Grim’s correct, now it’s a possibility that our suspect has access to a Space Bridge. Considering this mechanism has gotten his way to Earth,” Jazz stated.  
Windblade then asked, “Where was Sideswipe last seen. Was he alone?”  
Strongarm nodded, stepping forwards slightly. “Yeah, Sideswipe was on patrol on the other side of Crown City, and we called him for back up on a couple of Decepticons we stumbled upon. We caught them pretty quickly, and Fix-it commed us saying that in some forest in between where Sideswipe was, and the Scrapyard. Two Decepticon signals which kept disappearing and reappearing. Lieutenant asked Sideswipe to go check it out, and actually see if there were any Decepticons there. And not to engage if there were Decepticons. Bumblebee tried to com Sideswipe, and the only thing he got was static. That was when we left the scrapyard to go find him. Then Sideswipe frantically commed Sideswipe saying a few words before he was cut off. We started looking for Sideswipe, at that location, his energon and the venom were the only things we found.”  
The temporary Council Members looked between each other.  
Ratchet then turned his helm back to the camera. “We’ll contact Optimus since he’s out in the galaxies, update him on the situation. And ask him to come to Earth. Since we can’t really leave ourselves.”  
All of the Bee Team Autobots nodded their helm, and the holochat was cut from the Council’s side. The Bee Team all let out vents.  
“Let’s hope Sideswipe can hold out with whoever has him,” Drift said.  
Bumblebee turned to the Samurai. “I really hope he can.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if it's confusing that AO3's set Chapters say Chapter 1 or whatever, the correct chapter is on the other side of the colon.
> 
> Communcation Relay:  
> "---" - Normal Speech  
> "---"/"---" - Normal Speech, Two People Speaking at the Same Time, But Saying Different Things  
> /---/ - Elma, the Training Center Hologram  
> "---" - Communication Relay (Cybertronian Skype)

Sideswipe groaned, as he woke up from recharge. It was at least his second day here, they hadn’t treated him horribly. Venomstraight was actually quite nice, for his prison warden. They had a lot of energon, so Sideswipe was guessing they where on Cybertron. Also adding in the fact Venomstraight was speaking Cybertronian, the two Decepticons were speaking it on Earth as well. Where, on his home planet, the Autobot had no idea.  
He would see Venomstraight disappear further down the hallway, carrying energon cubes. Then he would come back without any.  
Venom opened the energon cabinet grabbing a single cube. He didn’t shut the cabinet, like he normally did. The Decepticon walked over to Sideswipe’s cell, and pressed his servo against the scanner. Some of the energon lasar bars came down, and Venom passed the cube to Sideswipe.  
The Decepticon then turned around grabbing four more cubes, closed the cabinet, and went down the hallway. He came back a couple later, and Sideswipe heard growls. Along with two voice who sounds very young saying, ‘Thank you.’  
Venomstraight came down the hallway again, and he was about to leave but Sideswipe stopped him.  
“Wait, are there more bots here?” Sideswipe asked, dropping the empty energon cube shell on the ground. Venom turned back towards Sideswipe, and nodded sadly.  
“I’m assuming with your expression, are they young?”   
The Decepticon crossed his arms, and shook his helm in the ‘yes’ gesture.  
Sideswipe sat up, leaning back against the wall. “Are they as young as you when joined the ‘Cons?”   
Venom shook his helm. “Older. I was on my own for a couple of years before Sandstorm found me. I was a neutral with nothing to my designation. A nobody who came from the Well of Allsparks. I found Sandstorm later on, who had a processor glitch, a really horrible one from his emotional cortex. Our leader found the two of us, and took us in. Sandstorm left first, and joined him. I tracked down Sandstorm later, but he was different. Leader removed his malfunctioning emotional cortex, and upgraded him,” Venomstraight said, looking off into the distance. “Then I joined the two of them. After making my intentions clear. I didn’t want to kill or horribly hurt anybot. Then I was upgraded, and Shockwave put me in charge of any prisoners we might have.”  
The Decepticon subconsciously let his leader’s designation slipped. Sideswipe bolted up on his berth. Venomstraight’s leader was the mad Decepticon Scientist, has been able to evade the Autobot Government, for war crimes.   
“You work for Shockwave?” Sideswipe asked, disbelief masking his voice.  
Venomstraight kept his servos on his hip plating, as he said, “Scrap. I wasn’t supposed to say that.”  
“Is that why we’re here? To be part of some experiment of his?” Sideswipe demanded, getting off his berth, setting his pedes on the floor.  
The Decepticon’s servo went to his com-link, and he went silent for a couple of moments. Nodding his helm along to whatever mechanism was saying. His optics seemed to change, became more wild, and came over to Sideswipe. Sideswipe took a deep vent, as Venomstraight walked over to the servo scanner. The energon lasar bars came down. Sideswipe lunged at the Decepticon. Venom was quicker, and grabbed the Autobot by his neck cabling, holding him up against the wall with his left servo. He dug his digits into his neck cabling, yellow-bronze liquid was in his digits. It slowly disappeared into Sideswipe’s neck cabling, as some of his systems shutting down.   
Venom stumbled backwards, letting Sideswipe fall to the floor. The Decepticon clutched his helm, groaning. He glanced up at Sideswipe, and gave a weak smile. “Sorry, Sideswipe. Sometime I can’t control myself. I have… command words I guess. Protects me from my second personality. Helps me control it, him, I can break free of it. Other times he just fades away, or someone else uses his counter-command trigger word. Sorry, Sideswipe.”  
The purple and green armored mech walked over, helping Sideswipe to his pedes. Supporting him by his shoulder armor. Venomstraight helped the mech under the effects of his venom. He led Sideswipe into the lab in front of the prison cells.  
Sideswipe’s stirred slightly, and tried to break free of Venom’s grip. It wasn’t that strong, but with Sideswipe’s weakened condition he wouldn’t be able to. Fear crawled it’s way into Sideswipe’s spark, as Shockwave walked into the lab area. Sandstorm was standing in front of the monitors behind them. The one opticed Decepticon walked in front of Sideswipe, tilting up the incapitated Cybertronian’s helm up. Forcing Sideswipe to look into the single optic of the Decepticon Scientist.  
“The split-spark twin of Autobot Elite Guardsmen Sunstreaker,” Shockwave stated. “A predominant test subject, it will be very interesting what happens to your brother. After your transformation.” The Decepticon Scientist dropped Sideswipe’s helm, then nodded toward at Venomstraight.   
Venomstraight half dragged, Sideswipe half-walked over to one of the test tubes that was lighting up yellow. Sideswipe still tried struggling against his Decepticon captor. The test tube slid open, and Venom whispered in Sideswipe’s audio receptor. “I’m sorry.”  
The Decepticon then pushed Sideswipe into the test tube. It was tall enough for a bot twice as tall as Sideswipe, and it was ever so slightly larger than the Autobot himself. Sideswipe turned around, as he started to panic, he looked through the yellow glass of the test tube.   
It was more like an upgrade than anything. That’s what it would feel like. A yellow liquid started to fill up the test tube, and it was forcing Sideswipe into upgrade stasis. Eventually, it over took Sideswipe, the mech slipping into stasis.  
***  
Proximity alarms blared over the Scrapyard, and everyone ran over to the clearing in front of the Alchemor’s bridge. All of them had their weapons out, and Drift deployed his students. Fix-it, Russell, and Denny where all up in the command center.   
“Wait,” Bumblebee yelled over the proximity alarm. He turned his helm towards his team, and brought down his Decepticon Hunter, stowing it on his back. Fix-it turned off the proximity alarm. “It’s probably just Optimus.”  
That’s who it turned about to be. Prime Force One appeared in the sky above the clearing, the beam appearing. Optimus appeared in front of the entire Bee Team.  
All the Bee Team Autobots relaxed their stances, and the ones that already hadn’t, stowed their weapons.   
“Nice to know that you all are keeping your guard up,” Optimus complimented, surveying the team. “Especially with what has happened to Sideswipe.” The Prime’s face fell, as did most of the Bee Team’s.   
“It’s nice to have you here, Optimus,” Bumblebee said, stepping towards the Prime.  
Optimus nodded his helm. “It’s nice to be back here. It is unfortunate to be back here under these circumstances though.”   
Bumblebee nodded, and everybody dispersed around the area in front of the Alchemor’s bridge.   
“Ratchet briefed on the situation while I was headed here. Sideswipe was botnapped on Earth, in the same fashion four bots where kidnapped on Cybertron. Sideswipe was taken less than a week after the last ones where taken on Cybertron. So we believe the botnapper has access to a Space Bridge,” Optimus recited, clasping his servos behind him.  
Everybody nodded their helms slightly. Optimus glanced at the system affecting venom on display, and the sample of Sideswipe’s energon. “So, Ratchet believes this venom, affects a bot’s system. Slowly shutting it down?”   
“Ratchet believes with a high enough dose, it could induce a forced stasis,” Drift stated, in his normal cool and calm manner.  
The Prime nodded again, then turned back to Bumblebee. “Have you informed the Rescue Bots of this situation. They are more spread out, and have the risk of capture as well. Nobody on Cybertron has found out a pattern to why this different mechanisms have been targets.”  
Bumblebee froze. “That’d probably be a good idea to tell. Them, to make sure they’re alerted so they know to stay in pairs.” He turned his helm towards Fix-it. “Fix-it?”  
“I’ll contact Heatwave, Lieutenant,” Fix-it replied, starting to type away on the console.  
***  
“Come on, Blurr,” Frankie mumbled, holding her baby sister’s hand, her backpack slung over her shoulder.  
Soon enough the speedster whipped around on the driveway leading up to the lab. The one in front of the ‘warehouse’ portion of the lab.  
“Hey, Blurr.”/“Hey, Frankie.” The human/Cybertronian who could speak said, greeting the other one. Blurr opened his back seat, which had an added booster seat from Professor Baranova. The older sister strapped her baby sister into the back seat, setting her backpack next to her sister. She then climbed into the open passenger seat, and Blurr snapped the seatbelt around his charge. He then sped away from the Lab of Griffin Rock.  
“Hey, Blurr,” Frankie said tiredly, resting her head on her palm.   
“Hey Frankie,” Blurr replied, “how’s everything been?”  
The teenager nodded her head. “It’s been fine. Slightly annoying that I’ve been having to come home, babysit while I do my homework. Haven’t had anytime to enjoy my senior year. And that’s what everyone says is the best year. But it really hasn’t been.”  
“Hi, Burr-Burr!” Cece said, from the back seat. Waving at the Cybertronian.  
“That must suck, a lot, Frankie,” Blurr responded, his steering wheel lighting up as he spoke. Frankie had somehow ended up becoming Blurr’s charge. On the weekends Frankie would come to the town that was being built surrounding her step-mom’s lab. She’d come and visit, hanging out with Blurr. The Veloctrionian Rescue Bot totally did not take Frankie ‘racing.’ Then he’d help her with whatever science survey she needed help with. Take her out into the mostly undisturbed forest near the developing town. Blurr acknowledged the baby, saying, “Hello, Cece.”  
“It is sucky,” Frankie responded, as Blurr pulled up outside of the firehouse. Cece giggled, and Frankie got out of his vehicle mode, getting her sister, along with her bag out of the backseat. Blurr transformed, and the group of three walked inside the firehouse.   
The control panel that brought down the platform into the bunker was on the platform. Blurr knelt down above it, Frankie rolled her eyes. Cece grabbed her sister’s hand, carrying the tablet in the other one.   
“Up! Up!” Cece exclaimed, Frankie growled, as she pulled down the levers that brought the platform down into the bunker. The younger Greene squealed, waddling over to the Rescue Bot. Frankie and Blurr made eye/optical contact. The elder Green girl shrugged, and Blurr scooped the younger one into his servo.  
“Uppy!” Cece yelled happily, and grasped the tips of Blurr’s digits. Blurr brought his fingers up, trapping Cece in from the front, so she wouldn’t fall off that way.  
Frankie let out a small laugh, as the platform lowered far enough into the bunker for the false floor to come out above them. The moving platform set into the ground, and the trio went over to the Ground Bridge. Frankie ran up to the control panel there, and open the Ground Bridge to the Training Center. Blurr walked up to the control panel area, holding his right servo, the servo with the younger Greene girl in it. Frankie climbed into the her guardian’s servo.   
Blurr then brought the two human girls into the Training Center.   
Elma appeared, and scanned over the two girls, along with the Rescue Bot.  
/Rescue Bot Blurr, welcome to the Training Center. Francine Greene, welcome to the Training Center. Cece Greene, welcome to the Training Center/ the Holographic Elma said, as she appeared. She gestured with her arms. /The rest of the Rescue Bots and their partners are coming up from a Training Simulation now. They will be here momentarily, and then a communication relay with Bumblebee and the rest of his team will come up. They have some news for everyone./  
The hologram disappeared again.  
Blurr sighed, and the rest of the Rescue Team came up in the lift. Cody was the only person that wasn’t in a bot. He was standing next to Blades’ pede. Blades was on the far right, Chase was the middle-right, then Boulder was in the middle-left, while Heatwave was on the far left. The youngest Burns saw Frankie waving at him from her position in Blurr’s servo. Cody came jogging over to Blurr, waving madly. “Hi, Frankie! Blurr!”  
“Hi Cody!” Frankie yelled, and then she turned to look at Blurr. The Rescue Bot bent down, and picked up the other human. The rest of the Rescue Bots transformed, and their partners climbed out of their vehicle modes.   
Heatwave transformed, looking up at Blurr, who was now carrying three humans. “Well, look at who is a softy for humans.”  
The Veloctrionain Rescue Bot stood all the way up, saying, “I’ve never had a problem with them. It just… took some getting used to.”  
All of the Rescue Bots and their human partners nodded. Beeping came from one of the monitors next to the Ground Bridge.   
Elma appeared floating in front of the monitor. /Incoming communication relay request from Bumblebee. Accept?/  
“Accept,” Every single person in the Training Center said, including little Cece.  
Bumblebee alongside his team appeared on the screen. Optimus was standing behind his former scout.  
We all gathered in front of the holo screen, which also showed everyone on our end. The original four Rescue Bots held their partners. Whether it was in their servo, or on their shoulder plating.  
“Hello, Sigma Seventeen Crew,” Optimus said, then his optics flitted over to Blurr. “Blurr.”  
A chorus of ‘Hellos’ or different forms of Hello came from everyone on the Rescue Bots end.   
“So, why are you contacting us?” Heatwave asked, as Blurr scanned the background for Sideswipe.   
“Where’s Sideswipe?” Blurr asked, his voice more impatient.   
Every bot on the Bee Team’s face plating fell at the mention of their missing teammate.  
Bumblebee let out a vent. “That’s why we’re contacting you…”  
The leader of the Bee Team took a deep vent, then quickly said, “Because Sideswipe was botnapped.”


End file.
